What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by Germany is the HERO
Summary: Namida Hayashi was a lonely soul who was born in the Rukon District. She was abandoned and learned to fend for herself when she was very young. No one ever bothered with her and always criticized her because she fought, a lot. She fought to survive. One day while she was wondering through the woods, she ran into someone. A VERY big breasted someone. OC/Toshiro OC/Ichigo Not same oc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I gave up on my Naruto fic, and now it's being written by my friend. This is my first Bleach story and I'm not that far into Bleach so if I get anything wrong or mess up on something, please tell me. ^^ Thank you. This is a little short so I apologize.

Summary: Namida Hayashi was a lonely soul who was born in the Rukon District. She was abandoned and learned to fend for herself when she was very young. No one ever bothered with her and always criticized her because she fought, a lot. She fought to survive. One day while she was wondering through the woods, she ran into someone. A VERY big breasted someone.

Name: Namida Hayashi  
Eyes: Light green  
Hair: A weird maroon-ish color and is always kept in a ponytail that reaches her feet.  
Height: 4'11" She is a little shorter than Toshiro. (Obvious pairing)  
Age: She has lost track, let's just say she is old enough to be with Toshiro lol ^^  
Personality: She is stern and she can't speak well because no one ever cared enough to teach her. She is very angry on the inside but doesn't show it. She takes her anger out on the people she fights. She has never lost a battle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Thoughts = '

Speaking = "

Namida's POV

'Another loser.' I thought, as I sidestepped the flailing body coming towards me. I quickly lashed around and cut the idiot's stomach with my dagger, it was the only thing I could afford. He groaned and came at me again. 'I have to admit, he has some courage. But that's not enough.' I thought darkly as a threw my fist at the cut in his stomach. My fist went through his stomach and he screamed in pain.

I pulled out my hand and stared at it with disgust as his body came falling down in front of me. I took off his blood stained shirt and wiped my fist on it, then through it on his body and walked away, not noticing the pair of eyes following me.

"Isn't there anyone strong out here?!" I screamed in anger, visibly shaking.

"Hello there." A woman dressed as a soul reaper (A/N: Sorry I don't know how to spell the other version of it!) with HUGE breasts said walking past a couple of trees and crouching down in front of me.

I got really angry. "You don't need to crouch!" I shouted at her, grabbing a piece of her clothing and pulling her up forcibly.

She looked at me, surprised, then grinned and said, "You're perfect!" She grabbed me and I barely had time to react before she hugged me and I was knocked out from lack of air.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed, which felt uncomfortable because I have never even seen one, let alone laid in one. I got up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was.

"Oh! Captain Unohana, she's awake." A woman with gray hair and eyes said walking in the room with another woman with a large braid down her front who I assumed was Captain Unohana.

"Yes, I see that Isane." She said chuckling. "How do you feel?" She asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied stiffly, facing the window. "Where am I?"

"You are in Soul Society. The 4th division more specifically." Isane said.

"Why am I here? Take me home!" I asked turning around and grabbing for my dagger. 'My dagger, it's gone!' I thought. "What did you do with my dagger?!" I asked, glaring at them and feeling defenseless.

"Your dagger is right here. It never left you." Unohana said calmly, pointing to a table on the side of the bed. I quickly grabbed it and put it in the belt on my hip. "As to why you are here, Matsumoto accidently squished you to hard and you lost consciousness."

"I know that. But why did she bring me here? Why did she talk to me in the first place?" I asked, sitting down on the floor.

"The 10th division needs a 3rd seat. Captain Hitsugaya didn't think that any of their members would be right for that position, so he sent Matsumoto to the Rukon District to find a skilled soul. I'm guessing that is you." Unohana said, smiling.

"I don't want to be 3rd seat, I want to go back." I said standing up.

Unohana sighed and said, "If you wish, we can take you back, but this is a good position. Can you just think about for a few days?"

"I'll think about it." I said slowly. "But not here. Take me back."

"Okay. Isane, can you get a soul reaper who doesn't have anything to do and explain to them what to do?" Unohana asked.

"Yes, Captain Unohana." She said, leaving.

"I don't need a soul reaper, I can go by myself." I said.

"It's just precautionary." Unohana said. "Are you sure you don't want this position?"

"Positive." I replied, playing with my knife.

"Can you, at least, see the 10th division and talk with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Unohana asked.

I thought for a moment and was about to say no, when she looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. "Fine." I mumbled, standing up.

"Great!" She said just as Isane came back with another soul reaper. "Isane, change of plans. You are going to show... What's your name?" She asked, realizing she didn't know it.

"Namida Hayashi." I said, crossing my arms.

"You are going to show Namida around the 10th division!" She said smiling.

"She agreed?" Isane asked wide-eyed.

"No. I'm just going to look around. That's it." I said glaring at them both, while the other soul reaper left.

"Okay. Let's go." Isane said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in the direction of the door.

"I can walk." I said pulling away from her grip.

"Right! Sorry." Isane apologized.

We walked out of the 4th division and I looked around. It was weird here. I wasn't used to this at all. There were soul reapers everywhere, some talking, some fighting, and some even making out. We kept walking, until we reached a gate that said, '10th division'. "Here you go! The Captain's building is right there. Go on in, talk and if you still don't want to be a 3rd seat, ask to go home. I have some important things to do, so see ya!" Isane said walking away and waving.

I walked through the gates and avoided stares as I walked into the building. I looked around and saw Matsumoto talking with a guy that had a '69' on his face. She looked up, saw me, and squealed. "Your okay! I thought I killed you! I'm so happy!" She said squishing me again.

"Can't breathe." I reminded her and she let go.

"So did Captain Unohana explain why you are here?" Matsumoto asked while the guy with the '69' on his face walked over to us.

"Yes." I said.

"Great! We'll get you a uniform! By the way, this is Hisagi. He isn't from our division he is from the 9th division! He is a lieutenant like me." She said really fast.

"I'm not going to be your 3rd seat. I'm just here to look around and talk to you and Hitsugaya." I said.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around, surprised at his height and how he looked so familiar, and said, "I am not a part of this place. I'm not a part of Soul Society. I do not have to call you Captain." I said icily, trying to figure out why he looked familiar.

"See? Don't you like her Captain?" Matsumoto asked, hugging me from behind.

"Get off me!" I said pulling away from her.

"Follow me." Hitsugaya said walking down the hall and disappearing into a room. I followed reluctantly and heard Matsumoto tell Hisagi goodbye and follow after me. I walked in, and saw that Hitsugaya was seated behind a desk and was working on papers. "Sit down." He ordered me. I sat down on the floor while Matsumoto sat in a chair. "I can't see you. Sit in that chair." He said pointing to a chair by Matsumoto.

"I'd rather sit on the floor." I said.

"I told you to sit in a chair." He said sternly.

"You better do what he says, he isn't in a good mood today." Matsumoto whispered to me.

"I heard that!" Hitsugaya said, angry tick marks appearing on his forehead. I got up, and sat in the chair beside Matsumoto. "Why don't you want to be 3rd seat?" He asked.

"I don't take orders very well and tend to kill anyone in my way." I said.

"I can tell." He said.

"Why are you so coldhearted? Is everyone that is short as coldhearted as you and Captain?" Matsumoto asked no one in particular.

Me and Hitsugaya both got angry tick marks on our foreheads. "I AM NOT A MIDGET!" We both shouted, then looked at each other in surprise. 'How do I know him?' I asked myself angrily.

"You guys are like twins!" Matsumoto said excitedly.

"I am nothing like him/her." We said at the same time again.

"See!" Matsumoto pointed out giggling.

"Okay. I'm done talking. Take me back to where you found me. I have a fight scheduled today." I said turning around, only to see, WATERMELON.

"Here you go Captain Hitsugaya, the watermelon you ordered." A guy said pushing the cart with the wonderful watermelons on it inside the room. I got up and snatched a watermelon, cutting it up with my dagger, and eating it, all in 10 seconds. The guy looked at me, scared and Matsumoto looked at me excitedly while Hitsugaya looked at me angrily.

"Did I say you could eat my watermelon?" He asked scarily.

"Ah. I'm sorry, I get crazy over watermelon." I said, licking my knife clean of watermelon juice. The guy left, leaving the cart behind and Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked.

"You apologized." Hitsugaya said.

"So?" I asked, putting my dagger away and trying to avoid looking at the watermelon.

"You don't seem like the type to apologize." Matsumoto said.

"I'm not. I only apologize if I do something, weird." I said. Hitsugaya got up and took a watermelon. I looked in my lap as he cut it. I could heard the magnificent sounds of it breaking apart. I couldn't help myself, I looked up, grabbed a piece of water melon and ate it in 5 seconds.

"Remind me to never eat watermelon around you." He said as he took a bite. A line of juice fell down his chin and was going down his neck, before I launched myself at him and licked the trail up to his mouth, where it came out.

"I'm so sorry!" I said blushing and hurrying back to my seat. I looked up through my bangs and saw that Hitsugaya was staring at me, shocked. Matsumoto looked the same. "I told you I'm crazy near watermelon." They kept staring at me. "I'm just going to go now." I said getting up and going to leave before Matsumoto grabbed me. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to get free.

"You have to be our 3rd seat! No one has been able to even touch Captain without his permission! You licked him and survived!" Matsumoto said.

"That's only because I shocked him so bad." I said looking at the still shocked Hitsugaya.

"Captain, say something!" She said dragging me back to my seat, then waving a hand in front of his face. "I think you broke him." She giggled.

Hitsugaya shook his head fiercely and stared at me with cold eyes. "If you do that again, you won't live to see another day."

"You want to bet on that?" I asked glaring at him.

"You could never beat me in a battle." He said, clearly underestimating me.

"Oh yeah? Let's have one then. Right now. You can't use your sword's power though. I only have a dagger." I said unsheathing my dagger.

"Fine. Follow me." He said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Captain is really tough." Matsumoto said as we walked outside.

"Yes." I said facing Hitsugaya and getting ready to fight. Matsumoto backed up and said, "Start!"

Hitsugaya jumped into the air above my head, raising his sword, and slashing it where I used to be. I appeared behind him and barely grazed his uniform because he turned around and grabbed my hand. He brought down his sword, still holding my wrist with a tight grip. Before he could bring it down on me, I jumped over him, taking his hand with me and pushing it hard against his back. He swung his sword to right and behind him where I was. I blocked it with my dagger. My hands were busy, but my legs weren't. I kicked him really hard in the back of his knee and it buckled, causing him to fall forward, me sitting on his back.

"Captain!" Matsumoto shouted, surprised. She ran over to where we were and bent over to see Hitsugaya who looked pissed.

"Get off of me." He said gritting his teeth. I got off him and didn't say anything. "You're strong. I can see why Matsumoto recruited you. Truce?" He said holding out his hand.

"Truce." I said shaking it. I felt a spark of remembrance, but it went away before I could grab it. "I know you." I said.

Hitsugaya looked surprised. "I've felt like I know you too." He said.

"Ooh! This is just like one of my romance novels!" Matsumoto said grinning.

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya shouted while I backed away from him, angry tick marks on our foreheads.

"Aw but Captain." Matsumoto said.

"Can I go home now? It's getting dark." I asked looking at the sky.

"You're right! It is getting dark! Too dark for someone to leave! You should stay the night!" Matsumoto said grinning.

"No." Hitsugaya and I said at the same time. I glared at him and said, "You know what? I changed my mind. Can I stay here tonight?" I asked just to piss him off.

"Of course!" Matsumoto said squishing me. She suddenly stopped. "We don't know your name!" She gasped.

"It's Namida. Namida Hayashi." I said then saw Hitsugaya's eyes widen. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said turning around. "Matsumoto, she is going to sleep in your room tonight. You're responsible for her."

"I'm not a dog." I said angrily, crossing my arms as he disappeared into the building.

"Let's go Namida!" Matsumoto said happily, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the building, down a hall, and into a room.

"You didn't have to drag me!" I shouted.

"Sorry Namida." Matsumoto said sheepishly.

I sighed. "So where am I going to sleep?"

"Well you could always sleep with me, but I don't think you would like that." Matsumoto said. "You can sleep wherever you want, I guess." She shrugged.

"Okay. I'll just sleep on the floor." I said.

"Do you want some blankets or a pillow?" She asked.

"No thank you. I'm used to sleeping on the floor." I said, laying down.

"Okay." Matsumoto said, getting some clothes out and changing in front of me. I shielded my eyes and didn't complain, this is her room she was nice enough to let me stay here, she can do whatever she wants. "Do you want some pajamas?" She asked, turning off the lights.

"No thank you. I just wear these clothes all day." I replied.

"Don't you have someone? Someone who cares about you?" Matsumoto asked.

"Everyone either ignores me or criticizes me. I have been alone ever since I was a baby." I said not feeling sad for myself.

"I'm sorry." Matsumoto said hugging me.

"No it's fine. If someone had watched over me, I wouldn't be here right now." I said, smiling big for her so she would let me go.

"Are you sure you don't want to be our 3rd seat?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well, I might reconsider it." I was being truthful, it was a good offer. One that would let me protect the lonely and little.

"Really?! Yay! I think you would look so cute in the uniform!" Matsumoto said squeezing me. While she rambled on I asked, "What's your name?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Matsumoto asked.

"They told me your last name, but I want to know your first name." I said.

"Aw! You're so sweet! It's Rangiku." She said continuing her squishing.

"What's Hitsugaya's first name?" I asked quietly. She stopped squishing me. "You like him don't you?" She asked in a teasing voice. "No!" I shouted backing away from her.

"Yes you do! You're blushing! You like the Captain. You like the Captain." She sang grinning.

"I'm sorry I asked." I muttered turning on my side and curling up like a always do before I go to sleep.

"Goodnight." Matsumoto giggled, getting into her bed.

"Night." I whispered, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you reviewers! Your reviews mean so much to me! 3 Thank you all my followers and favoriters also! You guys are awesome! :) I'm introducing my best friend/sister's oc in this chapter ^^ Okay well Gaara means death in Japanese so this has no relation to Gaara from Naruto. Teme means bastard in Japanese. I'm sorry! Finals were (and still are) a pain in the butt! That's why I'm so late in updating. By the way, do you want me to put yaoi in my story?

Disclaimer: Do you really think that the owner of Bleach would write this crap? Rin belongs to my friend who created everything about her ^^

Name: Rin Takahashi  
Hair: Very short blue hair with long bangs with a few purple streaks in them.  
Eyes: Her left eye is blue, but her right eye is a hollow's. Her right eye was taken out by a hollow so she returned the favor. Her iris is red but the part of her eye that should have been white, is black. People often stare at her for this and she hates it.  
Height: 5'10"  
Age: She doesn't care how old she is, she doesn't even know when her birthday is.  
Personality: She keeps to herself. Is always mad and is a killing machine. Hates big crowds and has trouble making friends.  
Division: 6th, 3rd seat  
Zanpakuto: Gaara Dokodemo, means: 'Death everywhere'

Thoughts = '

Speaking = "

Rin's POV

I sighed as I stepped outside the division, Captain Kuchiki wanted me to give Captain Hitsugaya some paperwork. 'That teme always gives me more work right as I finished my other work! I have no free time to train, I even sleep at my desk every night! I wish I could just punch Byakuya in the face, but if I did, I probably would get killed.' I thought angrily as I walked past the 10th division gates.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, that's how angry I was. I didn't care who I bumped into, I just glared at them. At least I didn't care until I felt something hit my stomach and fall on the ground in front of the Captain's building.

"Watch where you're going!" Said the kid on the ground. She looked like she was from the Rukon district.

"Move out of the way, kid." I said staring down at her as she got up.

"I'm not a kid! I'm probably older than you!" She yelled. Eh, she looked like a kid to me.

Before I could reply, Lieutenant Matsumoto came rushing out of the building holding a soul reaper uniform. "Namida-chan! Captain Hitsugaya says he's sorry! Come back!" She yelled running towards the girl, whose name was apparently Namida, but she stopped when she saw me. "Namida? Who's this?" She asked looking at me.

"I don't know. She ran into me and didn't even saw sorry. She had the nerve to call me a kid." Namida said like I wasn't even there.

"I'm looking for Captain Hitsugaya." I said, irritated.

"Please tell me she is not in Division 10." Namida pleaded, staring at Matsumoto.

"I'm from Division 6, pipsqueak." I glared. She growled at me and pulled out a dagger. I snorted. "Ha! What are you going to do with that, pipsqueak? I'm the 3rd seat of Division 6. I doubt you could even touch me with that." I said.

"It seems we have something in common." She growled. "I'm also a 3rd seat." She took the uniform from Matsumoto and put it on over her other clothes. "And I will take great joy in stabbing you with this." She said leaping at me with her dagger in hand.

"Namida. Stop." Captain Hitsugaya said, appearing from the building, holding on to the back of her uniform and dragging her away from me. "I apologize 3rd seat. What is it that you need?" He asked.

"Captain Kuchiki asked me to give these to you." I said, handing him a stack of papers. "I think she should be in the 11th Division." I said nodding my head at Namida, who growled at me.

"Why?" Namida asked defending herself.

"It's nothing bad. They just like to fight... a lot." Matsumoto said calming her down.

"Then maybe I should." She said, glaring at Captain Hitsugaya.

"Oh." I said surprised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys fight." I said looking at Captain Hitsugaya and Namida.

"Huh? Why?" Namida asked suspiciously.

"I don't want to break anyone up. Plus you guys seem good for each other since you both are so sh-" Matsumoto smacked a hand across my mouth, cutting me off.

"What?! We aren't dating!" They shouted at the same time, jumping away from each other, not noticing that I almost called them short.

"Whew. Thanks." I told Matsumoto. I knew how Captain Hitsugaya acted when someone called him short.

"It's literally my job." She said laughing.

"Are you guys even listening?!" Namida asked angrily.

"What?" Matsumoto asked, teasingly.

Namida stuck her tongue out. "Very mature." Captain Hitsugaya said, walking inside the building with the stack of papers.

"Says the person who freaks out every time someone calls you short!" Namida yelled back.

"You do the same, idiot!" Hitsugaya called back. Namida just growled and stomped away.

"Namida-chan!" Matsumoto called. She sighed when Namida disappeared. "Can you find Namida while I take care of Captain? Thanks!" She said not waiting for my answer, and going inside the building.

I sighed. At least it's better than doing paperwork. I started walking in the direction she ran away and eventually found her kicking a wall a mile away from where we were. "You okay?" I asked warily.

"That stupid Hitsugaya. He thinks he is so awesome!" She muttered to herself, kicking the wall more, making a small hole in it. I could hear a shower running through it.

"Well, he kinda is, you have to admit." I said, trying to make her feel better. It didn't work.

She looked at me like I had an octopus on my head. "Are you serious?! He is a stupid teme! I can't believe he has fangirls!" She punched a giant hold in the wall and a woman on the other side was taking a shower. "Sorry Hinamori!" I called pushing Namida towards Captain Hitsugaya's building.

"I was just trying to make you feel better." I said, not sure why I was explaining myself.

"No one cared before, so thanks." Namida said awkwardly as we arrived in front of the building. "I'll see you later, after I kick Hitsugaya's butt okay? You're from Division 6 right?"

I nodded with a small smile. She waved at me then entered the building and I could hear shouts and things breaking already. I laughed to myself. 'Is this a beginning to a friendship?' I only had one friend before and it was a long time ago. I wonder if he still goes there? The place where I left him. 'Stop thinking like this! He could be dead for all you know!'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked back to Division 6. When I got there, I was surprised to see people. "Rukia-san!" I said surprised. We never really talked, but I respected her for being able to withstand more than five seconds of Captain Kuchiki.

She was talking to someone else, she turned around and smiled at me and I got a good look at the person she was talking to. Orange hair, brown eyes, same devious grin. There was no mistaking it. "I-Ichigo?" I whispered staring at him with wide eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asked staring at me.

"Oh! Um, no I guess not." I said hiding my disappointment. "I heard that you saved Rukia-san! I was in the world of the living at the time. Thank you!"

"It's fine." He said smiling. That same heart-warming grin that could make Antarctica melt in a second.

"So Ichigo, you ready to go?" Rukia asked.

"Go?" I said, unable to help myself. "Go where?"

"Back to the world of the living." Rukia said lifting an eyebrow up.

"But you just got here! You should stay! I don't think you ever stayed here just to look around and have fun have you?" I asked really fast.

"No." He said, looking at me like I suddenly turned into a walrus.

"Well then you should! You could stay at Renji's!" It was just my luck that Renji walked through the door with Captain Kuchiki the moment I said that.

"Who's staying at my place?" Renji asked. "Hey strawberry." He said ruffling Ichigo's hair.

"Hey pineapple. She is trying to make me stay here, for some unknown reason, and offered your place up for me to stay." He said gesturing to me.

Renji was about to say something, before Captain Kuchiki cut in. "You are not staying with Renji. Since she wanted you to stay, then you stay at her place." He then walked away, pulling Renji after him.

"So I guess you're staying with Rin. She's nice, but doesn't talk much. Don't scare her away with your personality either." Rukia said talking like I wasn't even there.

"It's okay, Rukia-san. I can handle him." I said, a little anger creeping into my voice.

"Okay! Have fun and I'll see you guys later!" Rukia said leaving.

"So I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, holding out his hand.

"Rin Takahashi." I said, not taking his hand and turning around. "Follow me." I walked to my house, checking every so often behind me to see if Ichigo was still there. He was. "Here we are. It's a little small and I only have one bed, but I guess I could borrow one from someone." I said walking inside.

"It's fine, I'll just sleep on the floor. I don't plan on staying long anyways. I'm staying now because you asked me to. I don't usually do things like this." Ichigo rambled.

"If you don't want to stay, you could go. You don't even know me!" I said sighing.

"No, I feel like I know you." He said staring at me intently.

"I get that a lot." I said hastily. "We should go to bed. It's late."

"We?" Ichigo asked smirking.

"Gah! You! Me! Separately!" I said, frustrated.

"I know what you meant, it's just funny to see you act like that, Scar-chan." He whispered in my ear.

I stiffened. "You remember?"

"Of course. I knew from the moment you said, 'You don't even know me!'. Remember when you said that? You left right after, not even saying goodbye. I was crushed, I blamed it on my mother's death. How else was I going to explain to my father why I wouldn't come out of my room for months, why my grades were dropping, why every night I snuck out to go visit the place I last saw you. You made my life a living hell, now I'm going to do my best to make yours the same."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Okay." I didn't know I would leave this effect on him. I thought I was helping him by leaving. If he wants revenge, that's perfectly fine by me.

"Glad you agree." He said smiling.

"If you want to start now, you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." I suggested. He seemed surprised.

"Why are you letting me do this? Why are you so calm?!" He asked angrily, pinning me to the wall.

"Because I deserve it." I said turning my head away from him.

"I can't disagree with you." He said pulling away and disappearing down the hallway. "Where's your room?" He asked looking around.

"To your right." I said brushing past him to get to the closet. I grabbed some blankets and a pillow and left, not looking at him. "Don't' go through my stuff or I'll kill you." I said halfheartedly.

"Not making any promises." Was the last thing I heard from him as I walked into the living room and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I knew instantly there was something wrong. I was in only my underwear first of all and second of all, something was burning. "ICHIGO! YOU PERVERT! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK!" I shouted, going to cover myself with a blanket, then realizing there were no blankets.

"Nah I much rather like seeing you like that." He said, popping his head out of the kitchen and winking at me. I flushed angrily and ran to me room as quickly as possible. I opened a drawer and almost screamed. After I threw open every drawer and my closet I actually screamed. Some hoe he had managed to replace my clothes with stripper outfits. "THAT'S IT!" I screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I looked around and saw that my sword was nowhere to be found. "What did you do with my sword?" I asked angrily, forgetting about my lack of clothes momentarily as I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and held it to his throat.

"Chill. It's right there." He said pushing the knife away from his throat with a finger. He pointed behind me and I went to grab it, but before I could, Ichigo stepped in front of it. "Not so fast, Rin. You don't get this for the rest of the day." He said holding it behind himself.

I growled. "How am I supposed to go to work like this?!" I asked gesturing to myself. "I have no clothes and you won't let me have my sword! Gah! Captain Kuchiki is going to kill me." I said mostly talking to myself.

"You have clothes." Ichigo said grinning.

"I would not be caught dead like that." I said resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Then it looks like you have to stay here with me." He grinned. "Or you could go like that." He looked me up and down and I flushed angrily, covering myself up with my hands. I went to me bedroom, grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around myself, slapped Ichigo in the face, and left, hearing him laugh.

I started walking to Division 10, ignoring the looks I was getting. I was never going to go to my division looking like this. I glared fiercely at the people who laughed and the people who got nosebleeds. I made it to Division 10 eventually, and I was getting ready to break down and punch someone in the face.

"Rin?" I heard Matsumoto say unbelievingly behind me. I turned around slowly and saw Namida and Matsumoto entering Division 10.

"Don't ask." I ground out. "Can I borrow one of your uniforms?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course! But I'm still going to ask. What happened?" She laughed, so did Namida.

"Ichigo." I sighed. I guess I deserved this.

"Ichigo? I didn't know you two were dating." Matsumoto said surprised. "Who's Ichigo?" Namida asked at the same time.

"We aren't dating!" I explained to them what happened.

"What did you do that was so horrible?" Namida asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as we entered Matsumoto's room. She handed me one of her uniforms and I said, "Thanks." And went to the bathroom to change. The breast area sagged a little, but other than that, it fit fine.

When I walked back into the room, Namida instantly asked, "So what happened?"

I sighed and sat down on the bed next to them. "I was on a mission. He was 15. I looked 15. He was talking to a soul, a soul that was actually a hollow in disguise. When I got there, the had hollow showed its self and Ichigo was terrified. As the hollow struck Ichigo, a moved in front of him, and the hollow got my eye. For revenge, I took its eye to replace my own. To my surprise, it didn't disappear after I killed the hollow. I was planning on going to Urahara's shop after that, but Ichigo grabbed my arm and asked me what happened. I didn't want to tell him anything so I lied. I don't remember what I told him, but it was believable. He wanted to talk to me more and I didn't want to say no. He seemed so kind and I couldn't resist. So we had lunch together every day until I realized I stayed too long. I had to leave, but I couldn't bear to leave Ichigo. I had tried to explain to him why I had to leave, but it didn't really worked out like I had hoped."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It started out as a normal day. We met up at the park as usual._

_"Hey Scar-chan!" Ichigo said cheerily, giggling._

_"Hey Ichi." I said, kissing his head._

_"What do you want to do today?" He asked, grinning._

_"I actually wanted to talk to you, Ichigo." I said seriously._

_His smile dropped. "What's wrong, Rin?" He asked._

_"I have to leave, Ichi." I said, hugging him tightly, as if he would disappear any second._

_"Why?! Why are you leaving?!" Ichigo asked with a hurt expression, pulling away from me._

_"I'm sorry Ichigo! I don't want to, but I have to." I said sadly._

_"No you don't have to leave! You can stay with me." He pleaded._

_"Ichigo I have to go." I said getting impatient. I loved him, but he could be annoying sometimes._

_"Please stay!" He asked desperately._

_"Do you want me to die?! Cause that's what will happen if I stay with you!" I shouted._

_He flinched. "I HATE YOU!" Tears started slipping from his eyes._

_To say I was hurt, was an understatement. "You don't even know me." I said harshly, leaving and not turning back._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

"Wow. That's horrible." Matsumoto said. Namida could only nod.

"I know! You don't have to rub it in." I said glumly.

"If I were you, I would stick to walking around in a blanket, he might forgive you." Matsumoto said.

"Not going to happen." I said. Matsumoto just shrugged. "So I'm going to stay away from him for awhile. You guys want to do something?"

"Wanna have a watermelon eating contest?!" Namida asked excitedly.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Ooh! Let's include Captain! I want to see which one of you eats watermelon the fastest!" Matsumoto said clapping.

Namida glowered, but she couldn't pass up watermelon so she agreed. We went to Captain Hitsugaya's office and convinced Hitsugaya to do the contest. We walked outside and a man having a cart of watermelons walked up to Hitsugaya and gave him it. I was the referee since I didn't like watermelon. "Ready? Set? Go!" I said watching amazed as Hitsugaya's and Namida's watermelon disappeared before Matsumoto could take her first bite.

"Aw! I'm out." Matsumoto pouted.

"Um, it's a tie!" I announced while Hitsugaya and Namida glared at each other. "We could do it again?" I suggested hesitantly. They got up and grabbed watermelons, so I'm guessing that was a yes. "Ready? Set? Go!" I said again. It was a tie, again. We kept playing until they ran out of watermelons.

"Who won?!" They demanded.

"You guys tied every time." I said. They glared at me.

"Who do you think won?" They asked.

"Both of you?" I said, wincing.

"It's okay, Rin. I know you don't want to get in trouble if you say he lost badly." Namida said crossing her arms.

"What if she doesn't want to hurt you by saying you lost?" Hitsugaya asked.

"YOU BOTH LOST! Get over it." Matsumoto said smacking them in the back of their heads, Gibb's style.

They pouted. "Jeez, it's like they're twins." I whispered to Matsumoto.

"I know right?" Matsumoto whispered back as the two were having a glaring contest.

To make them stop, I suggested, "Since Namida is new, we should show her around Seireitei?"

"Sounds good." Namida said, stopping glaring.

The rest of the day was spent that way, there were some angry moments, but a lot of laughing moments afterward.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm working on another story right now, so I might not update fast. I'm sorry this is so so so late! Thank you all my reviewers and favoriters and followers. Also my silent readers, I thank you as well. Sorry Mad Saint 408, your OC was really complicated for me :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 3

Namida's POV

Once she was done showing me around, Rin went back to the 6th Division. Me and Rangiku went back to the 10th Division only to be met with an angry Hitsugaya.

"Where were you all day?!" Hitsugaya shouted at us.

"I was just showing her around, Captain." Rangiku said, moving past him and going into the Captain's building.

"It took you all day to do that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Not exactly." Rangiku said innocently.

"Calm down Hitsugaya." I said, following Rangiku inside.

I could feel him seething behind me. "I got you a zanpakuto." He said.

"Really?" I asked as he handed me a plain zanpakuto.

"It will eventually meld to your personality." He said.

"Thanks." I grinned at him.

He blushed. "Um- well- I- um, I have to go!" He quickly walked away.

"What was that about?" I wondered. I turned around and screamed, Rangiku was right behind me, grinning like a maniac.

"Captain likes you!" She sang.

"No he doesn't!" I protested. "We hate each other!"

"Aw come on! Why do you think he was acting like that?" She asked.

"He had gas?" I suggested.

"No! He likes you!" She yelled in frustration. "You two are so blind!" She walked away.

I shrugged and walked into mine/Rangiku's room. I wonder when I will get mine. I started thinking about what Rangiku was saying and I got angry. There was no way he liked me! I kicked the bookcase that caused a book to fall on my head and knock me out.

I sat up. Where was I? Everything was black. I looked for my knife but it wasn't in my pocket. "Hehe! Looking for this?" A little girl voice asked from the darkness, a little light shining on my knife.

"Give it back!" I growled, standing up and running towards it.

"Nope!" The knife moved away from me whenever I tried to grab it.

"Agh! Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted.

"I can't." The voice sounded sad now. "Only you can control when it is light and when it is dark. When you're happy, it is light, but when you're angry or sad, it is dark. I like the light much better, but you are rarely happy." The voice said. (So. much. like. Ichigo! *goes to cry in a corner for lack of creativity*)

"Is this my 'inner world' or whatever?" I asked.

"Sure is! And I'm your zanpakuto!" The voice said, giggling.

"Why won't you give me my knife back?" I asked.

"You have to make it light! And then you can see me and how cute I am." The voice giggled.

I sighed. So be happy. When was I ever happy? Oh. I remember now.

*Flashback*

_"Hey! Namida-chan!" A little boy with snow white hair came running to a little girl with maroon hair who was sitting in a small meadow._

_"Hi!" The little girl replied._

_"Guess what I got?!" The boy asked excitedly._

_"What?" The girl asked, leaning forward in excitement._

_"I got us watermelon!" The little boy said, getting out a huge watermelon from behind his back._

_"Yay! You're the best, Tosh-"_

*Flashback ends*

"It worked!" A voice said as I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw that I was in that same meadow. But who was Tosh? A little girl with black hair and a red gothic dress suddenly appeared in my view. "Hiya! I'm one part of your zanpakuto!"

"One part?" I asked.

"Yes! Your other part refuses to come out until you've proven your strength. He's a grump!" The little girl said giggling.

I just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Oh and by the way, my name is-" She said.

"What?" I asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Aw! You can't hear me yet! Well it's time you go now! Goodbye, Namida!" The little girl waved and I blacked out again.

When I woke up, Hitsugaya was leaning over me. "Ahhh!" I screamed, sitting up fast and bumping our foreheads together.

"Ow!" Hitsugaya shouted, stumbling back.

"What were you doing?!" I asked him.

"You were lying on the ground, not moving! What do you think I was doing?!" Toshiro asked, angrily.

"Um, okay. I'll just leave now." Rangiku said, backing out of the room.

"So what happened?" Hitsugaya asked once we were both calm. I explained to him but left out the part about the little boy. "The zanpakuto usually acts like the wielder. The second half sounds more like you."

"Haha." I glared.

"Did she tell you her name?" He asked.

"She tried to." I shrugged.

"You mean you can't hear her? The almighty Namida can't hear her own zanpakuto's name? Wow. That's a shocker." He said sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny, Captain." I frowned.

"You called me Captain." He said surprised.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to it, since I'm officially apart of your squad." I said smugly, twirling my zanpakuto around.

"I'm starting to re-think that." He laughed as I almost hit myself with my zanpakuto.

I laughed with him, then stopped suddenly. Why am I so at ease with him? How do I know him? Who is he?! Before I could say anything, Hitsugaya said, "Well now that you have your zanpakuto, you can go train with Matsumoto. I have some paper work to do." Then he left.

"Soooo, how did it go with Captain?" Rangiku asked, walking in and wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know how it went." I knew she was listening at the door.

"How did you know?!" She asked, bewildered.

"I could hear you breathing." I said.

"Fine! You got me." She pouted. "I still think Captain likes you."

"No he doesn't! Stop nagging me already!" I shouted.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm...I'm... sorry." I said, painfully.

"Did you just say you're sorry?" Rangiku asked, surprised.

"Yes! And I'm not saying it again!" I was squished into her breasts as she hugged the life out of me.

"Aw! I knew you liked me!" She grinned and let me go. "So am I your bestest friend now?"

"Sure whatever." I said.

"Yay!" She smiled. "Do you want to train with me?" She asked with that huge smile still on her face.

I sighed. "Sure."

"Yay!" She squished me again.

Rin's POV

I walked into my apartment and smiled. Did I finally get a friend? I started walking towards the kitchen then stopped suddenly. Why was it so quiet? Wasn't Ichigo supposed to be here? I searched around the house frantically. He wasn't anywhere! Did he just leave? No! He wouldn't do that! Then I heard the front door open.

"Ichigo?" I called, going to investigate. "Is that you?"

"Dang it! I was supposed to be here before you came home!" He pouted.

"Ichigo!" I shouted hugging him tightly. He looked surprised and dropped the bag he was carrying. "Don't worry me like that!" I hit him in the arm.

"Aw, were you worried about me?" He teased. "What happened to your pretty blanket?"

I ignored him and looked at what he dropped. Before I could see it, Ichigo quickly picked it up and hid it behind his back. "Nope! You don't get to see anything until I'm done! You have to leave." Then he pushed me out of the apartment and locked the door behind him.

"Ichigo!" I banged on the door. After awhile, I sighed and walked away. I walked towards the 6th Division, feeling a little nervous because I haven't shown up today and I don't have my zanpakuto.

"Takahashi." Captain Kuchiki said because he never shouted. "Where were you?"

"Killing little children." I said sarcastically.

"Takahashi." He said warningly.

I sighed. "I was in the 10th Division showing a new soul reaper around. Captain Hitsugaya asked me to." I said, knowing he couldn't punish me if another Captain asked me to do something.

"Where is your zanpakuto?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I, uh, lost it?" I tried.

"Go find it." He said, menacingly.

"Yes Captain." I sighed and started walking back to my apartment. Hopefully, Ichigo would give me my zanpakuto.

"Ichigo!" I shouted, pounding on the door. "Captain is going to kill me if I don't get my zanpakuto!"

The door opened a little bit, not letting me see what was inside and a hand appeared, giving me my zanpakuto. "Ichigo? What are you doing?" I tried to open the door but he slammed it in my face, locking me out again.

I frowned and angrily kicked the door. "Meanie!" I shouted childishly, stomping away.

I was still angry when I arrived back at the Division. "Hey Rin?" Renji asked.

"WHAT?!" I shouted in poor Renji's face. "Sorry." I sighed. "Ichigo is getting really irritating. And on top of that Captain is getting on my butt for everything!"

"Yeah he really gets on the nerves sometimes. Why did you want him to stay in the first place?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Okay, you can tell me later. As for Captain, I'll try to get him to back off of you." Renji said.

"Thanks." I sighed in relief.

"Well I have to go, see you later!" Renji waved as he walked away.

I sighed and walked into the Captain's office. "I'm back, Captain." I said, bowing a little.

"Good. Here's some paperwork." He said, gesturing to a mountain of papers on his desk.

"But Captain-" I started to protest.

"Take it and leave." He ordered sternly.

"Stupid baka." I muttered under my breath as I listed the heavy stack of papers and started to walk forward.

"There's a chair." Captain said, and I moved out the way, carefully walking towards the door.

"Don't trip." He said.

"Yeah, I would totally want to trip Captain!" I said sarcastically, walking forward and tripping over my own feet.

"I said, DON'T trip." Captain said as paper's flew everywhere. "Clean it up." He said, stepping around me and the papers, leaving the office.

"Agh! Jerk!" I shouted, picking up some papers.

"What did you say, Takahashi?" Captain asked menacingly.

"I said, you're a jerk! You always pick on me! You even made me trip!" I shouted.

"You tripped over your own feet." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"But you made me! You always make me second guess myself or make hesitate!" I shouted at him.

"You should be more confident in yourself then." Was all he said as he left a second time, leaving me alone with paper everywhere.

"I'm not cleaning this up!" I yelled after him.

He didn't say anything. I sat on the floor and pouted.


End file.
